


Midnight

by lenvast



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Free! Kink Meme, Incest, Kink Meme, Masturbation, Other, Vaginal Fingering, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenvast/pseuds/lenvast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill to Free! Kink Meme prompt: Rin/Gou on the bottom bunk while (they think) Sousuke is sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

The clock struck midnight.

 

Sousuke glanced down from his book as he heard someone putting their keys into the dorm room’s lock. It was probably Rin – he seemed to stay out later during the weekends, even though there was a curfew.

 

But then again, what did Rin care about the rules.

 

The door was opened quietly, and somebody was ushered in. Sousuke couldn’t see who it was since the corridor lights stopped working at 11pm and he only had a small lamp fixed on the wall so he could read at night.

 

"You're late again, Rin", Sousuke commented, albeit not really caring. Whenever he came back late, he was always careful not to wake Sousuke up if he was already asleep.

 

"Yeah, sorry about that. Um, -" Rin walked in and closed the door behind him.

 

"Sousuke-kun!" a girl's voice greeted him from the door before the redhead could continue, "Sorry that I'm intruding at this hour, but I, ehh, I missed my train back home, and -"

 

The black-haired boy put his book under his pillow and leaned over the rail guard. And yes, there she was, Rin’s sister. He had recognized her voice immediately.

 

Remembering that the siblings liked to sleep next to each other – something Sousuke had learned as a child during many sleepovers – he didn’t even offer his own bed.

 

"If your brother is pestering you, you can always kick him out the bed", he said, and to emphasize his message he showed a thumbs-up. Gou started giggling, and waved a thank you for him not minding her spending the night.

 

Rin shot a glance at Sousuke.

 

"Now she thinks she can actually kick me out, geez thanks."

 

"You're welcome", Sousuke said, and turned off his night lamp.

 

"Ah, good night Sousuke-kun!" Gou said when she saw the light turn off.

 

Neither of them had remembered to turn on Rin's reading light, and so both stumbled in the dark for a few minutes before Rin found the switch.

 

Turning to her brother, finally seeing something, she pointed at her clothes. He threw her a quizzical look back, not understanding what she was getting at. Did she need to wash them? Gou shook her head, irritated.

 

"Can I borrow something to sleep in?" she whispered as quietly as she could, hoping she wouldn't wake her brother's roommate up if he had already fallen asleep.

 

"Sure", Rin answered and started stripping off his clothes, leaving only his black boxers on.

 

The sight didn't bother Gou at all, but... a t-shirt was all she needed, why didn't he go to his wardrobe and - her thoughts were interrupted when a dark gray t-shirt hit her square in the face with an 'oomph'.

 

”Onii-chan”, she hissed through her teeth, realizing the shirt he had thrown at her had been actually _on_ him just seconds ago, ”what the fuck!”

 

Rin smirked. Although he should have scolded her for cursing, he couldn’t help how flattered he was that she was picking up on one of his habits.

 

”I don’t have anything clean in my closet right now, but that’s close enough, right?”

 

Well... the shirt wasn’t sweaty or anything, so it had to do. Besides, it was just for one night. Still, Gou was about to spit something back at him, but abruptly stopped when his scent caught her nose.

 

 _’... well duh, of course it smells of him, he’s worn it –’_ and then it hit her. This shirt had been hugging her brothers’ muscles all day...

 

Suddenly, she didn’t want to let go of the shirt. Ever.

 

”Here, go brush your teeth”, Rin dropped a toothbrush and a small bottle of toothpaste on her hands. Gou looked up at him in surprise.

 

_’Onii-chan’s going to lend his toothbrush...?’_

 

”Don’t look so happy, I just don’t want to wake up to your morning breath.”

 

Gou sneaked out the room huffing at his words, making sure the door stayed open so she could find her way back there, to find the nearest bathroom on the corridor where she could change her clothes and wash up.

 

Rin sighed, and kicked the rest of the clothes he had been wearing that day under the bed. It was a bad habit, but they were out of the way there, and he didn’t have to look at them lying around the room.

 

\---

 

When Gou tiptoed back to the room, Rin took his toothbrush and paste from her, and then went to wash as well.

 

Gou pouted. He didn’t even say she looked cute! Weren’t girls supposed to look cute in a shirt that was too big for them? She even had her hair down! She considered asking him about it when he came back, but a big yawn derailed her plans. Maybe she should just leave it and go straight to sleep. He could snuggle next to her when he came back.

 

As Gou lay down on her brother’s bed, she felt a strange surge of nostalgia coming over her. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath through her nose and revered in her brother’s scent. It had always made her feel safe, even though she would never have dared to tell a soul.

 

When Rin came back, he found her sound asleep.

 

She probably was tired after a long day of swimming practice. Well, now at least she could float without inhaling half of the water in the pool, if nothing else.

 

He had never even thought about the fact that people actually needed to _learn_ how to swim – well, Rei was an exception, Rin had no idea what devil was possessing that boy and tried to drown him every time it got the chance.

 

And Gou? He had always assumed she could swim, but that she just didn’t like it. How could a Matsuoka _not_ know how to swim? Rin gritted his teeth in thought. It had probably been a ridiculous notion of their parents’ that they had to protect their daughter from anything and everything, including masses of water.

 

... but in the end, he didn’t mind it so much. At least they now had an excuse to spend time together: her big brother would teach her how to swim.

 

Rin sighed as he watched his sister sleep in an X, like a sea star, hogging all the space. He did hid best to roll her from the edge to the wall so he would have a place to lie down.

 

... they hadn’t done this in a long time.

 

He turned the light off.

 

Finding the bed cover at the foot of the bed, he spread it over the both of them, making sure that not one of her limbs was sticking out from under it. Nodding in approval at how well he had handled things, Rin finally plopped down on his bed.

 

“Good night, Gou”, he muttered before closing his eyes

 

\---

 

A whimper right next to his ear woke him up. Thoughts as disorganized as his hair was dishevelled, he quickly sat up to find the cause of the strange voice. Then he remembered.

 

_‘Gou!’_

 

He only had to turn his head, his eyes somehow used to the dark, to see that his sister was all right. Letting out a sigh of relief, he was about to lie back down when another whimper escaped her lips.

 

... something wasn’t right.

 

Rin turned to look at his sister’s face. She didn’t seem to be in pain, nor frightened – but he decided to wake her up anyway.

 

He shook her shoulder lightly.

 

“Gou...” he whispered. She groaned as a protest to having been woken up, but opened her eyes anyway.

 

“Gou, are you okay?” he asked, his eyes looking for even a hint of – he actually didn’t know what. Anything suspicious, he guessed.

 

“Mmh-hh”, she hummed happily, yawned, and turned to face him.

 

“Onii-chan”, she whispered, “do that thing again”.

 

But before he could ask her what the hell she was talking about, she had already fallen back to sleep. Rin willed himself back to sleep, as well.

 

\---

 

Next time he woke up it was because he could feel something moist against his leg.

 

“Gou, are you sweating on me”, he muttered, annoyed, and tried to shake her off of his back.

 

“A-ah!”

 

Rin froze. That hoarse gasp didn’t sound... quite normal to him. The closest that came to mind was the written sound effects of an, ehh, interesting manga he had once found at a nearby bookstore. But no, his sister wasn’t like that, she didn’t do that kind of stuff!

 

 _‘Are you completely sure about that?’_ something at the back of his head challenged him, _‘didn’t you notice her legs were wrapped around yours, and the moistness was from her –‘_

 

A breathy moan against his back sent shivers down his spine.

 

“That’s it”, he said to himself, now feeling uncomfortable in his own skin. He sat up, threw the bed cover to the foot of the bed where he could grab it again when needed, and removed her completely from around him by rolling her against the wall – ‘ _for the second time tonight’_ , he thought, irritated. Irritated at the situation or the strange feeling in his lower back, he couldn’t be completely sure.

 

The quick and rough handling woke her up.

 

“Ouch! Onii-chan, my leg doesn’t twist tha-“ her sentence was left unfinished when she completely came to. Rin had never woken her up for no good reason. Maybe she had been hogging the covers, or pushed him accidentally off the bed?

 

Untwisting herself, she rose to sit on her knees.

 

“I-I’m sorry, onii-chan, did I push you off the bed?”

 

 _‘...oh’_ , was his only thought when he looked at her blushing figure. His shirt was a bit too big on her, revealing one pale, freckled shoulder. Her hair was tousled and falling down her back in a cascade - why didn’t she sleep with her hair in a braid or something? – that he would rather see spread over the sheets like an ocean around her blushing face –

 

 _‘...oh’_. This wasn’t good.

 

Seeing the strained look on his face, Gou began to worry. She bent forward, her hands on her knees for support.

 

“Onii-“

 

“Gou”, he interrupted abruptly and pointedly turned his gaze away from her, “neckline.” She cocked her head to one side in confusion, then looked down. A dark blush spread over her whole face as she noticed that the neckline was so far in front that it showed her breasts.

 

“Ack!” she yelped, then as quickly as she could, sat up straight and covered her chest with her hands. _‘This isn’t happening’_ , she cursed silently to herself. First she had had _that_ kind of a dream while her brother was sleeping right next to her, and then he had woken up to her doing _something_ , oh if she only knew (but she wasn’t sure if she even wanted to know), and now he had seen her almost naked!

 

An almost unnoticeable smile tugged at his lips at her swearing, but disappeared as soon as it had started. He had just seen something he should never have seen – that _nobody_ should ever see, if he could help it. He barely could hold back the growl of anger that almost escaped his throat from just thinking about another boy seeing _his little sister_ in that position.

 

His eyes narrowed in jealousy, and he couldn’t stop himself from asking,  “What was that dream about?”

 

Gou jumped at the question. Why would he ask that, did she do or say something in her sleep, _what_ did she do or say to make him want to know? She gulped, her mind replaying a particularly explicit part of her dream where she was in the shower washing her hair, when suddenly the shower curtain was pulled aside to reveal a muscular man on the other side –

 

“I-I... um, I don’t want to say...” she muttered, turning her body away from her brother and her hands going up onto her warm cheeks. She could still see the water running down the muscular chest and arms, running down to –

 

“Who”, Rin growled, _‘tell me who you dreamt about, so I can strangle that bastard’_ , he finished in his head, clenching his fists. When she wouldn’t answer, he moved closer and turned her to look at him, trying to intimidate the answer out of her.

 

Her face was red, and she was shaking from nervousness. The sight made him falter for a second, but not abandon his quest.

 

In the dark, a shaky finger made contact with his chest.

 

Rin blinked in confusion.

 

“Gou...“

 

-

 

A heavy silence filled the room.

 

Sousuke was laying completely still, his mind reeling. He had been woken up by Gou’s yelp, but was wondering if this was just another dream. What he – or his mind, to be truthful – had made out of the conversation, the situation on the bed below him was... awkward. He could pretend that he had just woken up and that he had to go to the bathroom, thus breaking the silence and –

 

“... and Sousuke-kun”, Gou whispered. Sousuke counted himself lucky that at the same time he shot up in surprise, Rin shouted.

 

“WHAT?”

 

Sousuke knew he had to do something, and he tried to will his legs to move, but for naught. As uncomfortable as he was, a strange curiosity overtook him.

 

The bed below his creaked as Rin scrambled out of the bed and stood up. Sousuke quickly ducked out of sight. Was Rin coming after him?

 

“Onii-chan, don’t!” Gou protested, and the bed creaked again. She probably pulled him back onto it. Sousuke let out a relieved sigh. Maybe it was better for him to stay put, at least for a while.

 

But thanks to his gift of sleeping almost through anything, he soon dozed off.

 

-

 

“But he _disgraced_ you!” Rin didn’t know what had come over him, but he was fuming and shaking, and he needed to let all the aggression out. He _had_ to punch something! Gou sighed impatiently.

 

“No he didn’t. It was just a dream. And you were in it too! Why aren’t you punching yourself in the face?!” Rin shook his head, as if shaking the information out.

 

“ _Onii-chan_ ”, she grabbed him by his shoulders, “it was just a dream.” He sighed, then put his hand around her back and pulled her close into a hug. Gou stiffened at the unexpected contact, but relaxed at the calming and soothing feel of her brother’s chest against her.

 

“I’m your brother, Gou. It’s my job to take care of you, and I can’t stand to even think about you with someone else, somewhere where I can’t protect you.”

 

“You’re just too overprotective”, she muttered into his neck. Not able to resist the temptation, her right hand sneaked down to stroke his chest. Rin inhaled sharply.

 

“Gou, _what_ are you doing?”

 

“I want to feel you... I’ve been looking at your muscles for so long, and I’ve never had the chance – until that dream.” Rin loosened his hold on her and scooted back. Gou’s hand lingered on where he had been, then dropped down.

 

“You think I’m a freak”, she concluded, and her expression saddened. It pained Rin to see her sad, and as he ran his hand through his hair, he tried to put into words how he felt.

 

“No, I would- I would never think that. I just... don’t understand”, he managed to explain. Gou breathed in, and slowly let the breath out, wondering where to start.

 

“I like well-formed muscles. Not only do the look good”, she risked a glance at his pectorals, “but they also tell so much about that person. What do they do in their free time, or what their hobbies are; they also... they make me feel safe. And onii-chan”, Gou shyly lowered her voice to a whisper, “I like your muscles the most.”

 

Rin’s eyes widened. He felt flattered. What she had just now said was that she felt most comfortable around _him_ , and that to her, _he_ was her protector. A smirk tugged at his lips. _He_ was the most important person to her.

 

“Glad you like them”, he almost purred in self-satisfaction. A relieved smile broke out on her face and she nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Yes I do!”

 

Gou was extremely pleased with herself. She had known that her brother reacted favourably to compliments, but she was really glad that it got her out of the awkward situation of almost having to explain her dream to him.

 

...oh. _That_ dream. Rin seemed to have forgotten about it, since he moved closer to her and offered his arm for her to touch. His smirk widened when she let out an appreciative gasp. Gou reached to gently caress his bicep, still a bit unsure if this was just a continuation to her dream.

 

“Do you lift weights?” she asked, finally daring to use more force to feel his muscles properly.

 

He raised an eyebrow, and jokingly asked, “Are you trying to gather data on my training routine?”

 

“No, I just...” Gou began, hesitated for a few seconds, then continued, “... I just want to get to know you again.”

 

Painful regret hit him like a train. They hadn’t had much time to spend together due to him competing, and training in-between competitions, and she had her own team to worry about. Maybe then that’s why she asked him to teach her how to swim - to spend time with him, and not because she actually wanted to learn?

 

“I’m all right, onii-chan”, she said, concentrating on staring at his arms, “please don’t worry for me.”

 

Rin frowned at her dismissal.

 

“I’m your brother, of course I worry!”

 

“Well, you worry too much”, she stated and stuck her tongue at him.

 

“Fine”, Rin crossed his arms and she let out an incoherent gasp of disappointment, “no pecs for you.” Gou pouted, and leaned in so close to his face that he could feel her breath on his chin.

 

“Don’t be mean, onii-chan”, she begged. Rin was about to remark that they should be sleeping anyway, when the upper bunk bed creaked. They both jolted, having completely forgotten Sousuke, and their lips, briefly, accidentally made contact with each other.

 

Gou’s hand flew to her lips. Rin tried to apologize but was not able to find the words. Dazed out and not really listening, she shook her head in deep thought.

 

“It didn’t feel like I thought it would”, she whispered to herself, letting her hand fall down on her lap.

 

“Ha?” was the only thing that he seemed to be capable of uttering. Gou flailed her hands in a panic.

 

“N-nothing, I was just, eh, um, what I meant is that...” ‘ _Okay, I got nothing. Brain, why won’t you work!’_ She even waited for a moment for her brain to make a comeback, but soon sighed in defeat. The images from her dream would probably haunt her until she told him the truth.

 

“Onii-chan... that dream I had –“

 

“I thought we already moved on from that”, Rin had turned his head away when he cut her off. He didn’t want to be reminded that his little sister had had a, what he assumed was explicit, dream about him.

 

“But it won’t leave me alone”, Gou whispered, lowering her head in shame. How could she lose to a stupid dream? She could be really hard-headed with people, and would almost always get her way. Why didn’t it work on herself?

 

“Maybe... you would know what to do.”

 

Rin let his hand run through his hair, a nervous habit, trying to think. If someone knew how dreams could replay themselves in their head, it was him. All those nightmarish dreams about Haru, and about his father’s death... he still could see them in his head as clearly as if he was watching them on DVD. The only thing he hadn’t done was talk about them.

 

Rin sighed in defeat, and his hand dropped from his hair. If it ended up helping her, why should he refuse to listen?

 

“Fine”, he said, “but nothing explicit. We’ll try to figure out something afterwards, okay?”

 

Gou nodded, still avoiding looking at him.

 

“I... I was in the shower –“

 

_‘Oh god no, there’s nudity involved...’_

 

“- and then you come in, and start touching me –“

 

Rin gritted his teeth, already prepared to give everything he owned so he could escape this situation. His money, his clothes, hell, even his place in the swimming team! Her quiet, trembling words were affecting him more than he would have thought. He could almost see the things she described in his own mind.

 

“- first here”, her hand graced her chest and his memory helpfully provided a snapshot of what he’d seed earlier under that shirt, “and then go lower, and around, and massage my... behind, and before I know it, you have me pushed against a wall, and I’m breathless –“

 

As hard as he tried, all he could think about was Gou, pressed against the shower wall in the Samezuka pool’s shower rooms, her hair clinging to her shoulders and back, gasping for air in-between rough kisses, and he bit her lower lip with his sharp teeth, and she moaned against his mouth, her whole body trembling against him, clinging to him, digging her nails into his back, quivering, and thrusting her hips against him in desperation, and –

 

“Then you go down... on your knees, and the water rains on your hair and down your face, and you...” the long pause halted him back from the showers into his bedroom. Gou seemed to be in her own world and had forgotten that she had been speaking at all. Her eyes were closed but her mouth was slightly open, and a small whimper escaped.

 

Rin felt a twitch in his boxers.

 

 _‘This isn’t good’_ , he told himself and tried to calm down, but to no avail. She was there, half naked, on his bed, _imagining him doing things to her_ , and she was making the sweetest noises he had ever heard.

 

... he had to know more.

 

He leaned down, his lips barely touching her left ear.

 

“What do I do next?”

 

Her eyes flew open at hearing his voice, and she shuddered when she felt his breath on her. Gou gulped, she was very much aware how red her face was, and how the colour must have travelled down her neck, because she felt warm all over, down, down...

 

“Y-you”, Gou couldn’t stop stuttering, “you start l-licking me... then Sousuke-kun comes, and –“

 

Irritated that his spotlight was threatened, Rin pushed Gou down on the bed. Her head almost hit the wall, but a shove directed at her side at the right time caused her head to land on top of the abandoned bed cover, instead. He climbed on top of her, straddling her waist. He then leaned down, his mouth just a breath away from her lips. Gou’s eyes fluttered close, expectantly, and he growled in delight at the sight.

 

“ _How_ do I lick you?” he whispered the burning question. Her eyes flew open, a sudden realization flashing through her head.

 

“O-onii-chan”, she protested weakly, her hands coming between them, shielding her face from his, “we’re not... supposed to...”

 

Rin’s eyes narrowed at the thought of being denied this weird bedtime story he was beginning to really get into.

 

“ _Onii-chan_ is telling you to keep going”, he growled, pushed her hands away from her face, and pressed her deeper into the mattress by her shoulders. He felt his sister tremble under him, and suddenly he feared that he might have gone too far –

 

“Y-you hold me against the wall”, she whispered, and couldn’t help but actually feel excited, it must have been his tone of voice, or maybe it had been his words, but at the moment she didn’t dwell on it for long, “and... lick me slowly, once, and then you push away the”, again she hesitated, “t-the folds –“

 

Rin realized then, to his embarrassment, that he actually knew nothing about the female anatomy. His life had been too filled with swimming to spend any time with a girl, let alone establish a relationship with one, and any magazines he might have looked at were not so explicit that they would show anything under the bikini bottoms. Health education classes had not been helpful, either.

 

“I’ll, uh“, he interrupted her, his face reddening from shame, “I’ll need some reference... for that.”

 

Gou blinked at him, confused. A few seconds passed, and her face turned even a deeper shade of red when she realized what he had meant.

 

“Oh, I, um...” she knew she had to make a decision soon before the moment was over, so she went along with het gut feeling.

 

“You can... take them off it you want.”

 

-

 

Sousuke jolted awake.

 

He vaguely remembered having woken up earlier that night, too – and then it came to him. It felt as if something heavy weighed down on his chest when he recalled Gou telling about her dream to her brother, a dream where the pair of them had apparently... _done stuff_. Sousuke tried to shake the memory out of his head, to no avail. Their conversation had derailed, however, and they had ended up talking about muscles.

 

 _‘I probably fell asleep around that time’_ , he concluded. A loud moan brought him back from his musings.

 

“And then you lick me – _oh, right there_ –ngh, don’t, don’t stop!“

 

Sousuke didn’t have time to worry about what was going on in the bunk bed below him because Gou’s voice had went right through his ears into his groin.

 

“Were you touching yourself?” Rin’s voice was muffled, but Sousuke could make out the words anyway. An image shot to his head, where Gou was lying on a bed, her hair pooled around her, writhing underneath him, touching herself –

 

“I-in the dream?” she asked, sounding out of breath. Apparently having gotten her answer, she mumbled a small ‘no’.

 

A gasp, then a small cry of desperation left her lips.

 

“Onii-chan, please, _please_ , let me –“ he sound of her begging was too much, and his resolve grumbled. Sousuke’s right hand slipped down his pants to greet the elated organ.

 

-

 

“We need to make this as accurate as possible, don’t you think”, Rin teased her, holding her wrists down on next to her hips. He gave her nether regions a quick lick, and her back arched to meet him.

 

“A-ah, onii-chan”, she moaned, “I-I need more, _please._ ”

 

Rin grinned against her skin, then gently bit down on her upper thigh, eliciting more wonderful noises from her.

 

“A-a finger”, she managed to mutter in-between sharp breaths of air. Rin’s eyes widened, and he had to bite his bottom lip to hide the aroused growl her request caused.

 

“I’ll guide you”, she whispered, and when his grip on her wrists loosened, she sprung to action.

 

Gou sat up and grabbed his right hand. She brought it to her mouth, and licked and sucked on his index finger. It wouldn’t have been absolutely necessary, his tongue had made sure of that – she could feel herself getting, if possible, even wetter when thinking about his tongue – but it was something she had wanted to try ever since borrowing a certain doujin from a friend of hers.

 

Rin let out a groan at her ministrations. How could that feel so good, as if her mouth was wrapped around something completely else, her tongue caressing him – his need grew to the level that he didn’t have the willpower to resist anymore. His free hand tugged at the elastic band of his boxers, and pulled them down.

 

Gou’s eyes widened as she stopped and stared at the newly revealed area of his body. She had seen him in his swimsuit maybe even as often as in normal clothes, yes, but she had never wondered about what was hiding underneath.

 

His expression darkened when she suddenly stopped sucking his finger, but then he saw exactly where she was focusing her attention. He took his finger out of her mouth – she barely even noticed – and traced it along her wet opening.

 

 _That_ she did notice.

 

“Nggh, inside”, she pleaded, once again grabbing his wrist, and guided him to her opening. Her breath quivered as she, slowly but surely, pushed herself against his finger.

 

_“A-hh –“_

 

She was wet around his finger, _and so tight_. So soft, so silky, so incredibly _tight_. He felt like he was stretching her, even with only one finger.

 

 _‘She would feel_ so good _around my cock’_ , was the only coherent thought that ran though his mind.

 

“Mhh, oh- my god, _fuck_ ”, Gou groaned, closed her eyes and slowly started to move against him. Rin realized that if he wanted anything of her now, he would have to demand it. There was no way she was able to think about anything else than his finger inside of her, giving her – _he hoped –_ new sensations to drown in.

 

While she held onto his right hand, Rin grabbed the back of her head with his left one, and brought her more upright and closer to him. Her eyes flickered to his in surprise.

 

“Touch me”, he ordered in a low voice.

 

Gou tentatively let go of his wrist, and when she was sure that he wouldn’t pull out – she didn’t know if his sense of humour had taken a turn from bad to worse while he had been in Australia – she reached for his erect member.

 

At first her touches were light, Rin was sure she was teasing him on purpose, but when he guided her hand with his left one to grab him, she seemed to get the hint.

 

“Faster”, he managed to breath out, and she complied.

 

They were both breathing hard, muttering curses and prayers, Rin had grabbed her hair, and Gou was trying to keep her eyes open to see his muscles clench and quiver.

 

“C-can I, _please, onii-chan_ , plea- _ahh fuck_ ” she stuttered almost incoherently when his finger found a particularly good spot.

 

“A-another, onii-chan, another finger –“ he didn’t waste time to wait for her to finish that sentence before he pushed his middle finger into her together with his index finger, eliciting a string of moans and curses.

 

The bed above them creaked, but they couldn’t hear anything through each other’s moans.

 

Without a warning, Gou’s free hand found its way to her loins, and she started rubbing herself almost friously. If both of the weren’t so far in their ecstasy he would have forbidden her, just to see her squirm. Luck was on her side, because he was drowning, he almost couldn’t breathe, and only one thing was worth anything to him now – release.

 

Gou was feeling proactive, as she felt she _had_ to do something. She was so close to having an orgasm, so frustratingly close. In her desperation, she grabbed Rin’s hand once more, leaving her clitoris, and straightened his ring finger to match the index and middle fingers. Not knowing if it would be too much for her, she slowly pushed them inside her.

 

A long, loud moan escaped from her lips.

 

It was _perfect_.

 

-

 

That moan was what pushed Sousuke over the edge. He bit down on his cheek to silence the groan of release, but he couldn’t stop his body from trembling roughly.

 

It took him a moment to come back down to Earth. He pushed the bed cover to the side, now sticky with his semen, and decided that he would take care of that in the morning.

 

-

 

Rin’s eyes were fixated on her, and seeing her trash around with his hand still inside her was the final straw. He came with a low moan, and it hit him right then and there that he hadn’t thought of where to aim.

 

Some of it hit her hand that was still rubbing his penis, some on the sheets, and the rest flew to her shirt and face. She wasn’t distracted, however, not even when he peeled her hand from around his now limp member.

 

“O-onii-chan”, she begged, grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her.

 

Rin was frozen, he could only watch as his sister thrust her hips against his fingers, eyes half-closed, panting, moaning, and calling him, her face splattered with his semen.

 

She was too much. _Too much_.

 

He grabbed her hair and yanked her face toward him and pressed his lips harshly against hers, not caring about the semen touching him. A surprised gasp opened her mouth, and he didn’t waste time to taste her with his tongue. As he traced the roof of her mouth, she let out a mumbled cry, and stopped grinding against him. Her body was trembling, and she broke the kiss to gasp for air.

 

He laid her back on the bed, laid down right next to her, and wrapped his arm around her protectively. Her body would still jolt from time to time, but after a few minutes her body seemed to relax completely.

 

Neither of them said anything, the gravity of the situation hitting them hard in the face. _They were siblings for god’s sake_.

 

Rin buried his face in her hair.

 

“I’m sorry, Gou.” His eyes started to sting. _‘I was supposed to protect you, but I failed you.’_

 

“Don’t be”, she whispered back.

 

“What we did was –“

 

“We both wanted it,” she turned around to face him, “don’t trivialize that. Besides... you never cared about rules, onii-chan, so why should you start now?”

 

A mischievous grin tugged at his lips.

 

“About that, sis, you _are_ right,”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I really hope you like it! I really liked the prompt, and wanted to give it a try. I hope to fill other prompts in the future!
> 
> Oh, and I noticed that I forgot italics from Kink Meme, but here they are! I don't know if they add anything to the story itself, but I like them :).
> 
> *Originally titled The Clock Struck Midnight, but I decided to shorten it.


End file.
